


Longing

by Fairytalesgonewild



Series: Of lust, longing & love [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Poetry, Songxiao-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesgonewild/pseuds/Fairytalesgonewild
Summary: Song Lan wanders alone, missing the light of his life.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen
Series: Of lust, longing & love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779457
Kudos: 3





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> The poem I used in this holds very special meaning to me. After writing it back in march I thought it really resonates deeply with Songxiao. Decided to flesh it out just a tiny bit! Everything is pretty much written with flow without thinking too much. Huh, this is also probably most angst I’m capable to write of them. :'D But since we drive on longing and angst in this family, it be like that at times. 
> 
> Consider listening to Ayreon-My House On Mars while reading/after reading this! Inspiration for this poem basically comes from that song. (+ ”I’ll never meet my chosen one” part fucks me up every single time.)

\----------------------------------  
’In my dream, in another universe  
We would be together elsewhere  
Sharing the same starlit sky  
and you would hear the same singing tune as I’m now.’  
\----------------------------------------------------

”Are you still upset about last night?”  
For an answer Song Lan only got a soft scoff. 

He leaned for plant a kiss on a temple of a younger man sitting beside him. Xiao Xingchen was always so unbelievably adorable Song Lan wondered how he manages to get though his days mostly collected. 

”Don’t be, my stardust. Everything is going to be fine.”

____________________________________________________________________________

’Hold on to the memory  
and come back to me.’  
____________________________________________________________________________

He realized it was just another paralyzed dream, hallucination while awake. 

"Where are you now, my moon? Please, come back to me." He whispered to the stars above.  
Too much had happened as the seasons had changed. He had been wandering alone far too long, space next to him empty, heart so hollow it ached with every step as he walked further. For days, weeks, years passing by as cycles of life kept dying to reborn once more. He let his desperate cries and screams fill the silence of that endless night. His body was refusing to fight, there just wasn't any strength left anymore. He collapsed to the snowy ground when exhaustion and weight of his guilt finally took over. Everything faded to black. 

______________________________________________________________________________

’How long I still need to hold on  
In this endless night  
without you?’

**Author's Note:**

> Love youuuu and bless the MFFBingo for bringing us great amount of new amazing Songxiao content. <3


End file.
